kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
ECDR-1000
The ECDR-1000 (Evil Cyclopian Death Robot) was originally built as a MOC by The 1st Shadow for a contest. It was later brought to life and repurposed as the commander of the BZ-Nui Vahki Force. History In November of 2014, with the return of BIONICLE, LEGO called for a contest where people would build the best villain they could. The 1st Shadow, a member of BZPower, built a silver drone that he jokingly called the "Evil Cyclopian Death Robot." The name stuck, and he entered it into the contest. Sadly, it didn't fare well in the voting, not even making it past the first round. BZ-Nui Within the fictional world of the Kanohi Force, The ECDR was brought to life by a crazed member known as Mask Collector, who sought to claim the Kanohi Flashbaki from T1S. The ECDR was meant as a distraction so that MC could steal the mask, but T1S and the Staffers prevailed, and the ECDR was allowed to remain alive. Shadow took it in and repurposed its programming, integrating it into the city-wide A.I. known as H.A.P.O.R.I. Tohu. This gave it a sort of omnipresence and allowed it to directly interface with the legions of Vahki that served as the dimension's security force. Shadow regularly does check-ups on the titan whenever it needs repairs, and to make sure that it's kept up to date with all of his latest inventions. The ECDR has since proved to be the most efficient security program ever seen. Sometime in the future, when the Force has been labelled a terrorist group by the Staffers, the ECDR is sent to engage and capture them. It located Irrie and Aerixx in the mountains while they were testing out the GukkoCopter and shot them out of the sky. It proceeded to track them to the newly rebuilt Tower, while Shadow prepared to engage it. Shadow quickly regained control over the drone and used it to hack into the BZ-Metru security systems, allowing the Force to take the Coliseum without interference by the Vahki. Following these events, the ECDR has been kept busy attempting to track down a UFO of some kind. Multiple reports suggest the UFO is an open-cockpit, spherical machine driven by an unidentifiable Matoran. It is unknown whether or not the ECDR will be able to find its quarry, or even if the quarry exists. Powers and Abilities The ECDR measures in at just over 14 feet tall. The robot has no true powers of its own, but is equipped with multiple technologies that simulate certain abilities. * Thrusters in the back and feet to allow for limited flight * An arm cannon that folds back when not in use--fires concentrated energy blasts * Tohu-uplink allows for limited omniscience * Reinforced protosteel armor makes it nearly impenetrable * A huge claw on its left arm that can cut through and tear apart obstacles Some might think that, as a cyclops, the ECDR has poor depth-perception. This is not so. The "eye" is actually a large orb covered in facets that serve as receptors, much like an insect's. This gives the robot a full 3D scan of the area in front, to the sides, and above. It is vulnerable from the back, however. Gallery ecdrcity.jpg|The ECDR patrolling BZ-Metru Entry.jpg|The original model, portraying the ECDR during the events of the Shadow Saga ecdr-rory.jpg|The ECDR standing with one of its subordinates Trivia * After discovering Ghiddy's Karzfire modes , Shadow has implemented various gadgets and improvements to the titan to allow it to combat the other Leedur should he ever get out of hand. * Shadow is able to override any prior commands given by the Staff or itself by reciting a key phrase in its programming language, which sounds to outsiders like digitized grunting and breathing. * The ECDR-1000 is immune to the failsafe mode of Hangdown. * In Fractured Light, The ECDR-1000 is destroyed by The Editor. * The ECDR survives many wars over the centuries, but is eventually decommissioned and replaced sometime in the next 600 years. Category:Other Category:Shadow's Creations Category:BZ-Metru